Cage
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Menurut Gakuhou, Yuuma Isogai yang terkurung tampak begitu indah. College-AU. Failed Fluff. PWP. Dark romance. Gakuhou x Yuuma.


**Cage**  
 _10 Oktober 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Beberapa hal di dunia ini begitu indah di dalam sangkar.

Yah...bukan pendapat yang umum, tentu saja.

Ada yang bilang, burung yang cantik lebih indah saat mengangkasa.

Tapi itu adalah pikiran mereka yang tidak punya ambisi untuk memiliki.

Dan mereka bukanlah Gakuhou Asano.

Menurut pria ini, Yuuma Isogai yang terkurung tampak begitu indah. Karena pemuda itu berada dalam kekuasaannya— _miliknya_. Ada suatu kemenangan dan kebanggaan setiap kali pria berambut cokelat itu memikirkan fakta ini.

"Bagaimana harimu, Isogai? Kau kesepian?" pria itu bertanya, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang mengesankan itu duduk di tengah kurungan, memeluk lututnya. Mata keemasannya mengintip, menyala, memukau seperti mata macan kumbang di dalam hutan yang gelap. Sebuah senyum kebanggaan tidak bisa ditahan dari sudut bibir Gakuhou ketika ia berlutut di depan kurungan itu, satu tangannya berada di atas kepala, bertumpu pada jeruji kurungan.

Matanya menikmati pemandangan, dari pucuk kepala, turun ke kedua mata di balik tirai hitam itu; lututnya yang memucat karena hilangnya kontak dari matahari yang cukup lama, kedua lengannya yang membalut bagian depan betisnya...bagaimana kedua kaki yang indah itu menyusut menuju pergelangan, bertemu dengan telapak kakinya yang berjari-jari pucat kemerahan.

Keindahan ini miliknya seorang, tidak peduli apakah makhluk di dalam kurungan itu menyukainya atau tidak.

Namun senyuman di wajah pria itu memudar. Mata _red wine_ -nya akhirnya menemukan nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh di dekat ujung kaki Isogai. Sup dingin, nasi dan roti yang mengeras...variasi makanan yang telah disediakan dengan harapan ada yang bisa mengundang selera pemuda itu.

Gakuhou menghela napas. Dari celah bawah jeruji yang memang didesain untuk memasukkan nampan makanan, pria itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil nampan.

Dan begitu saja, berkilat dalam kegelapan kurungan...

Suara besi menghantam lantai kurungan, memekakkan telinga.

Pemuda bermata keemasan itu membeliak haus darah, tangannya masih menggenggam garpu yang ia tancapkan ke lantai kurungannya. Tentu saja, alat makan tersebut tidak bisa menancap pada besi, namun kekuatan yang dikerahkan pemuda itu cukup membuat dasar kurungan sedikit melekuk.

Gakuhou telah mengeluarkan nampan itu seakan Isogai sama sekali tidak bergerak, lalu tersenyum dingin.

"Kau bisa menyimpan garpu itu, Isogai. Aku akan kembali dengan makan malam yang masih panas." ia berkata, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Senyuman di wajahnya memudar—mata keunguannya menggelap ketika ia berjalan ke dapur, melewati meja makan di mana putera semata wayangnya sedang makan, dan menjatuhkan nampan itu berserta isinya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Gakushuu Asano seakan membeku dan berhenti bernapas ketika ayahnya memasuki ruangan. Ia hanya memegangi pegangan cangkir tehnya, matanya memandang kosong pada makan malamnya, seakan berusaha membuat dirinya tembus pandang.

Ayahnya sudah menggumamkan lagu lama. Elvis Presley telah menyenandungkan ini dan membuat jutaan hati wanita meleleh sepanjang abad hingga hari ini—namun lagu ' _Can't Help Falling in Love'_ ini menjadi begitu indah, tapi begitu mencekam ketika Gakuhou Asano menggumamkannya sembari menyayat daging khas dalam di atas telenan.

Pemuda berambut pirang aprikot itu serasa tertembak ketika ayahnya berbicara.

"Bagaimana kuliah?"

Apa tujuan pria itu bertanya, Gakushuu mendadak terkena serangan panik di bawah ekspresi kakunya. Pria itu sudah tahu segalanya; soal nilai-nilainya, kegiatan-kegiatannya di kampus, tidak ada yang perlu diberitahukan. Jika yang diincar oleh pria itu adalah bagaimana poster Yuuma Isogai masih tertempel di seluruh kota sebagai orang hilang, Gakushuu merasa tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak tahu.

"Biasa saja." ia mengambil langkah aman.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Panci bergemelutuk oleh sup yang mendidih. Suara gemerisik daging dan sayuran yang ditumis mengisi ruangan. Dapur dan ruang makan tersebut berbau harum makanan yang lezat, namun Gakushuu hanya kehilangan nafsu makannya; daging asap di hadapannya mendadak tampak seperti batuan.

Gakuhou meninggalkan dapur dengan senampan makanan yang masih berasap; beliau berhenti dan tersenyum pada puteranya.

"Tidak perlu menungguku, silakan duluan saja makan malam." katanya.

"Iya."

Gakushuu mengawasi ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan, masih tak menyentuh makan malamnya. Ayahnya tidak pernah lagi makan malam di meja itu, dan saat itu Gakushuu sendiri hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari kegilaan ini.

Kembali di dalam kamar, Gakuhou menyapa hartanya yang berharga di dalam kurungan, berlutut untuk menurunkan nampan makanan yang lezat.

Namun ia membeku di tempat begitu melihat isi sangkar.

Jari-jarinya lemas di antara jeruji yang berlumur darah. Isogai terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala bersimbah merah. Pemuda itu telah menghantamkan kepalanya ke jeruji, berusaha membuatnya melekuk seperti lantai kurungan—namun benda terkeras yang ia miliki adalah kepalanya—tangannya tidak cukup kuat untuk melekukkan besi.

Kendati dengan usahanya yang tragis itu, jeruji kurungan hampir tak tertekuk—kalau pun tertekuk, mungkin hanya beberapa milimeter dari posisi tegak lurusnya.

Gakuhou mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong jasnya dan membuka kurungan. Ia diam di tempat, menunggu apakah pemuda itu akan melompat dan berusaha kabur dalam kesempatan ini seperti usahanya beberapa minggu lalu. Berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri, lalu bangun dan menerjang celah.

Tapi Isogai benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebagaimana memperlakukan kaca yang rapuh, Gakuhou merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu ke dekapnya. Tangannya yang besar membelai, menyapu rambut hitam dari kening Isogai yang berlumur darah. Pria itu bisa merasakan sedikit lekukan dari tengkorak ubun-ubun Isogai.

"Kau anak bodoh..." lirihnya, kemudian memeluk anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Mata keunguannya dipenuhi kesedihan...dan kegelapan.

~.X.~

"Selamat pagi, Shuu," Yuuma tersenyum lebar melihat Gakushuu menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Ia sedang berada di dapur, mematikan kompor setelah _misoshiru_ yang ia siapkan sudah jadi.

"Um," Gakushuu berdiri kaku di depan anak tangga, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Pagi, Yuuma."

Yuuma nyengir, dalam hati selalu heran dengan Gakushuu yang terus saja bersikap kaku di sekitarnya—padahal sudah satu tahun mereka berkeluarga!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikap gugup Gakushuu itu cukup manis juga.

Yuuma tertawa dalam hati, menggelengkan kepalanya. Gakushuu telah siap di kursinya, dan sarapan segera tersedia.

Gakushuu sudah mulai makan, dan Yuuma baru saja meletakkan dua kotak bekal makan siang ketika Gakuhou turun dari lantai dua.

"Selamat pagi, Gakuhou-san!" sapaan yang lebih riang—mata keemasan itu berbinar.

Gakuhou balas tersenyum hangat. "Pagi. Kelezatan pagi apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk kami kali ini, Yuuma-kun?" beliau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah puteranya. Yuuma mulai menyebutkan masakan buatannya pagi itu.

"Oh...dan jangan lupa kotak bekal makan siang kalian, oke?" wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit merona. "Terutama Gakuhou-san, anda sering sekali meninggalkan ini. Kalau saya harus ke sekolah untuk mengantar ini terus..." ia menggumamkan soal pekerjaan rumah yang tidak cepat selesai, namun suaranya memelan malu.

"Padahal aku senang melihatmu di tengah-tengah jam istirahat yang membosankan," Gakuhou tertawa kecil sembari mengangkat sumpitnya. "Tapi baiklah, hari ini aku akan membawanya sendiri. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? _Yuuma-kun_?"

Gakushuu berusaha mempercepat makannya, ingin segera enyah dari tempat itu.

"Kalau...pun Gakuhou-san meninggalkannya, sengaja atau tidak...saya pasti akan mengantarkannya."

"Begitu? Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi Gakushuu, sebisa mungkin kau tidak meninggalkan kotak bekal makan siangmu, mengerti? Kasihan Yuuma-kun kalau dia harus mengantar untuk kita berdua. Kampusmu lebih jauh dari sekolah tempatku mengajar."

"Akan kuingat itu," Gakushuu menjawab kaku, dan menyambar kotak bekalnya, sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Ia tidak pernah lagi naik mobil bersama ayahnya. Jika bisa ia selalu makan malam di luar, dan selarut mungkin pulang ke rumah. Sayangnya, sepagi apapun ia berusaha berangkat dari rumah, Yuuma selalu mendahuluinya. Kendati demikian, dia tetap pulang. Entah kenapa Gakushuu menolak tawaran untuk tinggal di apartemen yang dengan senang hati akan dibayar oleh ayahnya.

Rumah itu hanya diisi oleh suara alat makan dan Yuuma yang sedang mencuci piring dan mangkuk Gakushuu. Gakuhou menikmati sarapannya perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Sudah setahun sejak Yuuma bangun di rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Gakuhou-san menemukannya dan merawatnya, dan memberinya nama. Kata pria itu, kepalanya mengalami benturan keras dan membuat dirinya hilang ingatan. Yuuma merasa dirinya sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Asano sangat menerimanya.

Tangannya hampir melepas cangkir teh yang berlumur busa sabun, pipinya memerah tiap memikirkan perasaannya pada Gakuhou-san.

Meski pun ia berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Gakushuu (hingga memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun), tetap saja pemuda itu seakan tidak berani menatapnya. Tapi Yuuma tidak akan mengeluh. Ia tidak punya apapun untuk dikeluhkan.

Ia sungguh beruntung. Tempat tinggal ini...makan yang cukup...hiburan selalu tersedia berupa berbagai fasilitas seperti perpustakaan, internet, televisi...mereka memiliki taman belakang yang indah...dan yang paling membahagiakan, ia mencintai Gakuhou-san.

Dan Gakuhou-san membalas perasaan itu. Ia sungguh beruntung, bukan?

"Aku akan meletakkan kotak bekalku di meja makan..." Yuuma bergidik kaku ketika napas panas dan suara yang dalam penuh gairah menyapu telinga kanannya.

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu merona dengan wajah malu, menoleh. Matanya meredup seakan mengantuk, memandangi bibir pria yang begitu dekat di sampingnya.

Mungkin hanya suara dari keran air yang bisa menyaingi suara kecupan basah di ruangan itu. Jam di dinding seakan berdetak begitu lambat.

Namun ketika mereka memisahkan diri, jarum jam sepertinya meluncur terlalu cepat.

Yuuma melanjutkan mencuci piringnya, namun Gakuhou sekarang memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya dalam rimbunan hitam.

"Apa kau merasa senang berada di sini, Yuuma-kun...?"

"Gakuhou-san, anda bisa terlambat kalau tidak segera berangkat..."

"Baiklah," Gakuhou tertawa kecil, mengecup puncak kepala Yuuma. "Ingat janjimu, Yuuma-kun."

Yuuma mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. Mata keemasannya saat itu seakan padam.

"Tentu saja, saya tidak akan lupa."

"Kalau kau berbicara dengan orang lain, aku akan sangat cemburu. Kau berbicara pada anakku saja sudah membuatku resah." hidung pria itu menghirup tengkuk Yuuma. "Gakushuu tidak ingin pindah dari rumah ini untuk mengawasimu. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menyukainya juga...?"

Yuuma menahan napas ketika leher belakangnya diserang oleh gigitan yang cukup dalam. Di bawah kaosnya itu, nyaris tidak ada permukaan kulitnya yang tidak berbekas gigitan.

"Tenang saja." jawab Yuuma. "Saya tidak akan kemana-mana. Saya tidak menyukai Shuu seperti itu. Saya lebih suka dikurung jika artinya Gakuhou-san tidak akan meninggalkan saya."

Gakuhou tertawa kecil, menjilat bekas gigitannya, sebelum memberikan bekas gigitan itu satu kecupan ringan.

"Aku suka jawabanmu."

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya ini awalnya hanya sedikit penjelajahan sifat posesif yang parah sudah mengendon dari Oktober, ending aslinya Isogai mati di kurungan itu karena bunuh diri. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang dan dirombak sedikit-sedikit, ternyata ketemu tema yang bagus juga, sifat ketergantungan yang parah. Fic ini jadi sangat yandere, ya? Hahaha**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
